StalkerAngel
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: Malcolm tries to find a way to stay with Rachel forever, while also trying to get rid of Stalker-Angel, while protecting Rachel from him.
1. Can I do it?

Hey guys,

I was considering after I finished writing 7wisted Carol, to write Stalker/Angel (Keeping the ending from the show) but I wanted to know what you guys thought? If you think I can(/should) do it, Send me a message or review. If I do, I'll put it up as an update to this. It will only take _one _person saying "Yes you can," or "Yes you should," for me to write it.

It will be _after _I finish 7wisted Carol which will be done by March 16th. (keeping the week deadline like in the show)

Hope to hear from you guys soon.

With love,

ElijahGoldsworthy49

P.S I am now on Twitter. iamelisheart


	2. Page 1

**This is raw and mostly un-edited. It's still pretty choppy, but I have more things to focus on so I'm posting it like it is. Every part will be posted tonight.**

* * *

Malcolm smiled as he kissed his heroin Rachel goodnight. They had been through so much lately, and it was nice to take a few minutes to just be with his girl. They were the perfect couple... until Stalker-Angel came around.

It was early March but still cool in Toronto, especially with the rain. Malcolm and his girlfriend, Rachel, had run into a nearby café, trying to escape the downpour.  
Rachel removed Malcolm's jacket from over her head, and giggled when she saw his normally well kept dark brown hair a wet mess.  
"What are you giggling at?" Malcolm asked, as he ran a hand through his soaked hair,  
She shook her head, her chocolate brown hair falling some in her bright blue eyes. His piercing green eyes bore into hers as she smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile in return.  
"Can I help you guys?" The voice caught both their attention as they were drawn to a pair of furrowed brown eyes.  
"Excuse me?"Rachel asked.  
"Can I take your order?" The tall, brooding guy asked. They didn't realize that he was a waiter.  
They had been standing in the doorway of the café for a few minutes, just staring at each other.  
Rachel smiled at the lonesome stranger, before Malcolm spoke. "Nothing for us. We just needed to get out of this storm," he told the waiter. The waiter just nodded and walked away.  
Rachel turned her attention back to Malcolm, but frowned a bit when she saw him glaring after the waiter.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hands on his chest, whispering softly in his ear.  
He turned to her, and a smile lightly appeared on his lips. "Nothing," he told her, kissing her sweet lips softly, leaning his forehead against hers. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"We should go sit down before we make a scene," she noted, realizing that a few people have given them their attention. He nodded and drew back from her, taking her hand, walking with her to a booth toward the back.  
They snuggled until the waiter returned, which displeased Malcolm greatly. There was something about the waiter that got under his skin. He had an angelic presence, but still felt like he could be a stalker. He decided to call him Stalker-Angel, until they got a name- if they did.  
Malcolm hadn't realized that Rachel had beckoned him. He didn't even hear what she ordered, and when Stalker-Angel turned to him, he just shook his head.  
He was glad when Stalker-Angel left to get whatever it was Rachel had asked him for. He leaned his head against Rachel's and kissed her lips again softly.

Once finished with her latte, Rachel noticed that the rain had subsided. Malcolm thought it was time for them to make their leave. They paid for her drink, and exited the café - leaving Stalker-Angel behind.


	3. Page 2

Malcolm was laying on Rachel's bed, watching her play with her computer. He heard the beautiful bell that was Rachel's laugh and sat up, looking at her oddly.  
"What's so funny?" he asked, looking at her screen. She was in an online chatroom.  
"Rainman67:You have your boyfriend over, and you're wasting time talking to me? C'mon, Belle. I'm sure you two could think of something better to do," she read out loud with a giggle.  
"For once, I agree with your online friends. Who are you talking to?" he asked.  
She shrugged. "We haven't said any names. I just know he lives here in Toronto. We e-mail a lot." Rachel looked over at Malcolm who looked concerned.  
"Do you know how old he... or she is?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then how do you know it's not like some 47 year old lesbian woman, and not a young guy? I mean. The numbers are 67. Maybe that's really his age," he pointed out.  
"I don't care if he's 107. He's someone to talk to without judgement. Guy or girl, he doesn't know any more about me than I know about him. For all I know, he could think I'm the 47 year old lesbian." She smiled, and stood up from her computer chair, and kneeled in front of Malcolm, leaning up, kissing him softly. "No matter what, you are my number 1 guy. Even if Rainman67 is a chick," she teased, still giggling.  
He returned the kiss, willingly. "Why don't you two meet up if you are such good friends?"  
She shrugged, as she heard her message-send going off a few times. She checked her messages. "Did you take my advice?" "Belle?" "You there?" "Earth to Belle?" "I need to talk to you about something." She shook her head at his angst, as she replied 'what is it?'  
She looked at Malcolm oddly as she saw his reply. "I think you and Rainman are on the same thought line. He wants to meet me."  
Malcolm got up, and saw Rainman67's reply:'So, I was thinking. We've been e-mailing for a few weeks. When do I get to meet the amazing girl behind the computer?'  
It didn't please Malcolm that the guy seemed to be flirting, but watched as Rachel replied.  
'I think you and my BF are on the same thought wave - he just asked why we don't meet up. I'd love to. When & where?'  
He looked at Rachel, oddly. "You're not going to go meet some stranger alone, are you?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "No. Because, you're coming with me." She grinned at him, and saw that Rainman wanted to meet in Downtown Toronto, by the café Malcolm and her had run in a few days ago. Where they had first met Stalker-Angel.  
"Will you please go with me?" Rachel asked, with her puppy dog eyes.  
Malcolm let out a sigh. "Get a time, and go get ready," he replied.  
She grinned and checked what time, then kissed Malcolm's cheek before getting ready.


	4. Page 3

Even though Malcolm wasn't all that pleased with Rachel going to meet a complete stranger, he knew it'd make her happy. He would do anything to make Rachel happy- even if it meant going to meet a stranger with her.  
He smiled at her as she came out in blue jeans and a black band tee-shirt, wearing one of Malcolm's jackets she loved to wear. "Don't you look cute." He took her hand, walking with her out to his black v50 Volvo. He opened the door for her, and went around to the drivers side, driving to the café.

Malcolm smiled as he watched Rachel lean against the street light, waiting for rainman67. His attention drifted to the people walking around, until he heard Rachel's voice. He looked over and saw what he wasn't expecting - Stalker-Angel talking to Rachel.  
Even though he wasn't religious, Malcolm prayed that Stalker-Angel wasn't Rachel's pen pal. He decided to join them. "Malcolm! This is rainman67, " he introduced them. "Or you can just call me Rae." Malcolm really just wanted to call him Stalker-Angel. He felt stupid for being over-protective.  
"I'm Rachel, and this is my boyfriend, Malcolm," Rachel finished introductions as she smiled at Malcolm.

Malcolm stayed in the background as 'Rae' and Rachel talked. He didn't even pay attention to what they were talking about. He heard Rachel sigh. He looked up at her. "I hate to cut this short. My Mom needs me," she said.  
"I'll drive you back," Malcolm finally spoke up. She smiled at him, and looked to Stalker-Angel. They stood and said their goodbyes. Malcolm felt his stomach drop when he hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He stood, taking Rachel's hand. Walking out to the car with her, driving her home.

Later that night, Malcolm got a text from Rachel. 'I'm worried' 'What about?' he replied quickly, a nervous look on his face. 'Can you pick me up?' she asked. 'Sure. be there in a few.'  
He grabbed his keys, and went downstairs, driving over to Rachel's. As soon as the car was off, Rachel had pulled Malcolm out of the car, hugging him tightly, crying.  
"Shh, Shh. Rach, whats wrong?"he asked, pulling back enough to see her face.  
"He's scaring me,"she replied looking up at him, terror filling her watery eyes.  
"Who, Rachel? What's going on?" he asked.  
She pulled him inside, up to her room, and sat in her computer chair. He knelt in front of her, and took both her hands. She looked at her computer. Her e-mail was open. The whole page was covered in e-mails from Rainman67.  
None that Rachel had replied to.  
"Ever since we met him earlier, he's been e-mailing me nonstop," she told him.  
"Lay on your bed and try to relax. I'll take care of things." he kissed her head, and stood, helping her as she laid on her bed.


	5. The End

He sat on her computer chair, still holding her hand as she cried. He typed with one hand, sending an e-mail to Stalker-Angel, telling him to leave his girlfriend alone.  
Once he sent it, he looked over at Rachel. She had fallen asleep. He turned off her message-send in case he replied. He was glad he did, because it only took a few minutes for Stalker-Angel to reply.  
_ 'She will be mine. I am in love with Rachel. I knew since I saw her after the rainstorm in the café. I just got lucky that she was the girl I had been e-mailing for almost 2 months. She'll leave you, Malcolm, when she realizes you're not the right one for her. She will be mine.'_  
Malcolm knew as he stared at his sleeping love that there was only one place they could be together. Forever. Where not even Stalker-Angel could get to them; Death.  
He drew the knife he kept in his boot, and switched open the blade, making not a single sound. He couldn't risk Rachel waking up. He walked to her and kissed her softly on the lips, before dragging the sharp side of the knife along his star-crossed lover's neck. He watched as the carmine liquid covered the blade, and ran down her neck, onto her white pajama shirt. He cut right at the jugular vein to avoid her from feeling anything.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips once more to her now lifeless one, then took her in his arms, pressing his mouth to her neck, drinking in her blood.  
They would forever be together.  
Together as one.  
Malcolm looked at the bloody knife, and brought it to his mouth, licking the blade clean. He lowered it to his stomach, took a deep breath, and stabbed through his shirt. He coughed up blood, as he slowly felt himself dying with Rachel. He felt faint, and leaned over Rachel. They died, laying on her bed. The e-mail from Rainman67 still remained on her computer. Blood soaked her pink comforter. The knife remained in Malcolm's stomach.


End file.
